


If I could only have one more moment, I would share it with you.

by Ironfrost



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Death, Last words, Love, M/M, Revolution, last moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfrost/pseuds/Ironfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has been captured after trying to kick-start the revolution, and is joined by a friend in his last moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could only have one more moment, I would share it with you.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing "Les Misérables" (twice) at the cinema, there is no denying that I jumped aboard the Enjolras x Grantaire-ship (do they have a shipping name?) as fast as humanly possible. I blame tumblr for that. 
> 
> The idea for this ficlet-thingy came last night just when I was about to fall asleep, and I had to get up to write it. 
> 
> Un-beta'ed, all mistakes are my own. C'est la vie.
> 
> Oneshot.

It is over.  
The people of France did not rise to the occasion.  
We are the only barricade left.  
We were...the only barricade left.  
Now it is over.  
We're done for.

Enjolras is standing with his back against the window, staring down the barrel of at least five, maybe six bayonets. He can vaguely feel his own hand grasping a red flag. The symbol of the  
revolution. This was supposed to be the day that changed everything. But it didn't come. And now he is going to die.

He isn't afraid. Of course he isn't. This is what he lives for. Fighting for the rights of the people of France. Fighting for equality. If he now has to die, maybe he himself will become a symbol. Stories will be told about the barricade boys who started the fight. As long as this fight was not in vain, he does not mind dying. Not now, when all his friends are gone. It is over.

There is a shuffling behind some of the soldiers, and a bushel of black curls emerges. Something twinges inside Enjolras' chest. Grantaire. He's still alive? How could it be? What is he doing here? Grantaire has a look of determination on his face, he is covered in blood, and he walks with a slight limp.

Grantaire walks over to Enjolras. The soldiers let him pass with a quizzical stare.  
“What are you doing here?” Enjolras demands. Grantaire offers half a shrug in return.  
“Couldn't let you go on your own, En,” he says, using that annoying nickname Enjolras have begged him for years not to use. The sound of Grantaire's voice brings tears to Enjolras' eyes.  
“You didn't have to,” he says, voice rough.  
“Course I did,” Grantaire answers. “This is what we do. You have an insane idea, and I follow you.”  
Grantaire takes Enjolras' hand, intertwining their fingers. “I'll always follow you, En,” he says, voice thick with all that is unsaid. Things that should have been, if there had been time. There is no more time. Enjolras' notices the soldiers are lining up their bayonets again. Without a second thought, he drags Grantaire to him, and kisses him fiercely. The flag wraps itself around Grantaire's shoulders.  
“I'm sorry,” Enjolras whispers into Grantaire's mouth. Grantaire smiles.  
“Don't be.”

Somewhere far away, they hear the click of the triggers. Enjolras and Grantaire stare at each other, both determined to make the other man's face the last thing they see.  
“I love you, Enjolras,” Grantaire says hurriedly.  
“I love you too,” Enjolras says, gripping him even harder.  
The last thing Enjolras sees is Grantaire's eyes brimming with tears, yet he smiles. And he thinks that there could be worse ways to go.

The bullets hits them with a force that throws them both out the window. They never let go of each other.

The revolution did not start that day, but it didn't end either. It lived on, with the memory of Enjolras and Grantaire, and everyone else who was lost that day.


End file.
